Not Good Enough
by User 627
Summary: Philippines finally musters enough courage to confess to America. Unfortunately...


"I love you."

On the other side of the table, Amelia Jones blinked and lowered down the comic book she was reading.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Come again?"

"I said," Juan paused, blushing. Averting his gaze from the blonde. "I love you."

It took a moment for Amelia to process what her Filipino friend had just said before her eyes widened.

"You…love me?" She echoed.

"…Yes."

"I see." Amelia pondered for a moment. "Why?"

"Because…you were so nice to me."

Amelia started to massage her chin.

"I was?"

"You were. You were the only one who stood up for me when Isabel was bullying me." Juan told her, fiddling his index fingers. "Ever since then, I've had this strange feeling for you I couldn't quite understand." He slowly looked back up to her with bashful eyes.

Listening to what her friend told her, Amelia crossed her legs and started to examine him.

"So you love me, huh? Are you sure?"

"I've been thinking about it for a long time. Yes, I am." Juan told her honestly. "I know you don't want me, but I feel as though you deserve to know at least. I was so close to giving up hope, close to suicide; I felt so alone, but then you showed up."

Juan began to look at her with bright eyes and an earnest smile.

"You're my hero, Amelia. You saved me. Thank you."

On the other side of the table, Amelia placed down the comic book she was reading on the table and slowly stood up.

"Hm…"

Juan gulped. "Amelia, why are you…looking at me like that?" He fidgeted under her gaze.

"I'm trying to assess you."

"Assess…me?"

Amelia made a sound of acknowledgement and came closer to him. "Hm, not a bad looker," She muttered loud enough for Juan to hear. "…kind of cute," She cupped his face. "…smooth, I like that."

Juan's heart beat faster as he felt Amelia's soft hands on him. He was rather shy and awkward when it came to girls. Especially on such close proximity.

"A few pimples here and there," She neared her face, causing Juan to blush ever further. "…more up close. Nothing too bad, though."

Juan sweatdropped. Amelia was close. Too close. Their noses were almost touching. He could feel her hot breath, as he got a close look on those bright, shiny blue eyes. He's never been this close to her.

Amelia let go of his face and made distance, leaving Juan to clutch his heart and breath heavily.

"Stand up." She ordered.

"H-huh?" Juan asked, but followed her orders anyway.

Once he did so, Amelia took a few steps closer in front of him and narrowed her eyes, looking down on him. She was at least two inches taller than him.

"How tall are you, Juan?"

Juan gulped.

"Five foot four and a half." He answered.

"Short, but in a cutesy way." Amelia said, placing her hand on her chin again. She assessed that Juan was about the same height as Alice.

"You're fourteen right?"

"Yes."

Amelia cocked her head.

"Don't you think I'm a bit too old for you?" The nineteen year old asked.

"…I don't care about age."

"Oh?"

The blushing Juan did his best not to stare at her exposed breasts, especially since he was so near them and almost at eye level with the two mountains.

Amelia noticed this as well and smirked.

"Your shyness is kind of cute as well. So _corruptible_~" She leaned in again, her breasts going near Juan's face, making him fall back into the chair. "I like that, too."

"Please stop teasing me…" Juan asked nervously. He started to wonder if Amelia ever wore any modest clothing.

Amelia giggled. So far she was rather intrigued by the little guy's cute reactions. She decided to play a bit more with him.

Placing her left hand on his upper right abdomen, she leaned in close. Really close.

"I wonder. Can you handle a real woman, little man?" She teased.

Juan didn't respond. He was completely trapped. His body paralyzed. He was completely under her will.

Amelia placed both of her legs on each side of his and sat down at his lap. Her fingers tilting his chin up, making him see her eye to eye. Juan didn't know how to feel about her breasts touching his neck, almost engulfing it. But he was trapped under her gaze and that sultry smile of hers. His body was shaking. He had never been this close to a girl–no, woman before. Not unless he counted Isabel's abuse on him.

"W-what are you doing?!" He finally found the strength to talk again. He had never seen Amelia act like this towards him.

Amelia ignored his question and touched his nose with hers, feeling his breath.

"Tell me, Juan. Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

"No," Juan admitted in shame, blushing. "…but what does that have to do wit-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he suddenly felt soft lips on his. His eyes widened in shock and awe. His thoughts scrambling to secure themselves. He couldn't tell if he was thinking too much or thinking of anything at all. His heart threatening to explode.

Amelia's lips felt soft. Really soft. Not that Juan could tell the difference. This kiss was his first. And yet, it still boggled his mind as to why she would do this. Does this mean…that she likes him?

"Mm~"

Moaning, Amelia wrapped her around his neck tightly, deepening the kiss. She licked his lips asking for entrance. Juan not knowing this, just sat still with his mouth closed and eyes wide open, not sure if he was enjoying it or was too surprised to feel any different.

Slowly, without Juan's permission, his hands started to wander around Amelia's waist. His eyelids starting to close slowly. He was starting to give in.

'_What was I doing again?'_ Juan thought. From this second, he couldn't even remember how he got into this position, or what he was doing before hand. All of his mind was focused solely on the kiss.

Like a freight train, it hit him. His lungs felt empty. He needed to breathe. Now.

His eyes widening again, snapping him out of the trance he was in. His face quickly turning purple from the lack of oxygen. Without thinking, his mouth open widely in an attempt to breathe in some air.

"Mfph!"

Unfortunately for him, Amelia refused to let go. Taking the chance to invade his mouth. Her tongue immediately wrestled with this. Although at this point, all Juan was doing was concentrating on breathing through his nose. He tried to tap her back lightly hoping that she would get the hint, but the American had seemingly no intention of letting go.

After getting enough air, Juan relaxed a bit.

He didn't think his first kiss would end up almost suffocating him. Yet he felt somewhat happy–joyful. He didn't expect Amelia Jones would be his first either. Her tongue felt _so_ soft. The moment felt like it would never end. He slowly started to give in to it again.

After making out for quite a while, the two eventually separated, leaving a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Did you enjoy that, big boy?" Amelia asked, her arms still wrapped around the now blushing even harder Juan.

"I-uh-ya-uh-" He couldn't think of anything coherent to say. He was still recovering from the experience of having his first kiss stolen from him so aggressively.

"Yeah." He admitted.

"You're not a bad kisser. I'll give you that, sweetie."

"Amelia, does this mean…"

"No." She interrupted bluntly.

"But…"

"That was just assessment. You're not bad, but not enough." She told him. "You could use some improvements. Namely on clothes and washing your face more. Gaining some height wouldn't hurt either." She shrugged.

"I see." Juan said sadly. "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough. I won't bother you with it again."

"Aw, now don't be so sad, honey. I said you weren't enough. I never said you didn't have a chance. I could help you…improve." She winked. "I can turn you into the perfect man, then we'll talk. What do you say?"

"I guess. I wouldn't mind changing…if it's for you," Juan said bashfully, like a school boy crushing on a girl.

"I'll become a better man."

Amelia smiled.


End file.
